Giant-Size Defenders Vol 1 3
(series) | Editor-in-Chief = Marv Wolfman | CoverArtist1 = Ron Wilson | CoverArtist2 = Joe Sinnott | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Writer1_1 = Steve Gerber | Writer1_2 = Jim Starlin | Writer1_3 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker1_1 = Dan Adkins | Inker1_2 = Don Newton | Inker1_3 = Jim Mooney | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Games Godlings Play! | Synopsis1 = The Defenders and Daredevil are selected by the Grandmaster and the Prime Mover to participate in their latest game, in which the Grandmaster pits them against beings from different eras and planets selected by the Prime Mover to do battle. The winner get's Earth as their prize. Pitting two of Grandmaster's champions against at least one of those of the Prime Mover, the Defenders still manage to win, even though some of their numbers are killed in the battle. However, when the Grandmaster wins, he revives those who were killed. Having lost, the Prime Mover shorts out of breaks down and the Grandmaster prepares to take ownership of the Earth. However, Daredevil challenges him to a coin toss, to which Daredevil wins thanks to his heightened senses. Losing it all, the Grandmaster returns the Defenders to Earth, and leaving all alone... Until next time that is.. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Locations: * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 38 | StoryTitle2 = The World Destroyers! | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sub-Mariner Supporting Characters: * Betty Dean Antagonists: * Fatalists Other Characters: * Plutonians Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Strange Tales Vol 1 120 | StoryTitle3 = The House of Shadows! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Strange Supporting Characters: * Bill Brinkly * Allan Stevens Antagonists: * House of Shadows Other Characters: * New York policemen * Oshtur * Dormammu * Hoggoth * Vishanti * Munnopor * Ancient One Locations: * New York City Items: * Amulet of Agamotto Vehicles: * | Notes = * Games Godlings Play! :* Plot by Gerber, Starlin and Wein, script by Gerber. :* Inks (issue pages): Adkins pages 1-7, 10-11, 22-27, 43, Newton pages 14-19, 31-36, 38, Mooney pages 8-9, 30, 37, 39, 44. | Trivia = * Valkyrie seems to lose her magical sword in this issue, but it appears at her side in future appearances without comment. A note in the letter column of clarifies that it was restored to her by the Grandmaster when the Defenders were sent home to Earth. | Recommended = | Links = }}